Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(1-t)-(-2t+2)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{1-t}{)} - (-2t+2) $ $ {3-3t} - (-2t+2) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3-3t {-1(}\gray{-2t+2}{)} $ $ 3-3t + {2t-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3t + 2t} + {3 - 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-t} + {3 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-t} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-t+1$